


After Care

by marvelousmedli



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sunburns, awkward boys, sweet boy kisses, tol bf takes care of his smol bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmedli/pseuds/marvelousmedli
Summary: a small after-fic to my one called "Free Time"  but can be read alone.  Title makes it sound lewd but haha you've been fooled *finger guns*





	After Care

**Author's Note:**

> theres a high possibility that this is very bad im sorry

With the severity of the pain he was feeling in this very moment he swore he would never leave the cafe again. Sun was now the sworn enemy of Akira after leaving him very tired and burnt to a crisp after everyone's trip to the beach earlier that day. Upon returning to the cafe, everyone took turns changing out of their swimsuits and continued to converse until everyone had turned in for the evening. Leaving Yusuke downstairs to finish his coffee, Akira had gone upstairs by himself, wincing at the thought of having to put a shirt on over his sunburn but it was getting late and he was starting to get cold. Just the mere action of bending down to pull on his sweat pants was enough to almost force him on his knees. He was definitely only going out when it was night from now on. Eyeing the shirt he had sprawled out on his bed he let out a pained sigh before picking it up and poking his arms through the arm holes. As the shirt brushed his shoulders and upper back the pain hit him instantly, a soft yelp escaping his lips. With the shirt still resting on his shoulders, unable to move, he heard footsteps from the stairs behind him.

  
"You seem to be fairing well. Perhaps you don't need my help after all." He heard Yusuke jokingly chuckle before he was surprised with the feeling of cool fingers splay between his shoulders. With a gentle tug he could feel the shirt falling over his shoulders and down his back. The feeling of the material of the shirt against his burn made him hold his breath.

  
"Please tell me you brought up that moisturizer, I feel like I need to just bath in it at this point." Akira sighed, gently lowering his head to rest on the other boys shoulder. He could hear the blue haired boy hum in approval and he couldn't be happier.

  
"You should have waited to put on the shirt though, it might hurt a little more having to move it again. Come, sit." Yusuke motioned for the other boy to follow him, plopping down on the mattress and tapping the spot next to him. Akira followed, albeit nervously. Although he knew that nothing wild and obscene was gonna happen, the thought or sharing his bed with Yusuke for the first time, not only now, but possibly later whenever the two had decided to turn in left his stomach tied in loops. Nervously he took his spot on the bed, facing away and bringing up his legs onto the mattress, holding them close to his chest.

  
Yusuke slowly lifted the bottom of the shirt, careful not to rub the fabric against Akiras back. With a little shifting he was able to gently hoist it up while having the other boy carefully pull his arms back through, leaving the shirt around his neck. Before continuing, he slowly leaned forward and pressed a small kiss between Akiras shoulder blades. As soon as he could feel the first cool spread of the cream brush against his upper back he let out a long shaky breath and goose bumps quickly spread down his arms. It didn't matter how much his sunburn hurt before, right now he couldn't feel anything accept the coolness taking over. Yusuke took great care in making sure that he didn't miss any of the burn, carefully massage the spots where he felt Akira jolt underneath his touch. Akira couldn't help but find it funny that it almost felt like Yusuke was painting something on him, his long fingers delicately tracing an image on his skin and he couldn't help the gentle laugh that escaped his lips.

  
"What's so funny?" Behind him, Akira could hear the sound of Yusuke twisting the cap back on the jar so he carefully slid his arms back into the sleeve, letting the shirt fall down his back again before turning around to face the boy behind him. The feeling of his shirt sticking to his back because of the cream was very uncomfortable but he concluded that this, in the end, was better than being in pain all night.

  
"Just now it kinda felt like you were... it sounds silly saying it out loud but, it kinda felt like you were painting on me and it was...nice." Keeping his eyes downcast he tenderly threaded his fingers with the ones resting in the other boys lap. He could feel Yusuke softly tug on his hands, pulling him closer until their noses were almost touching, soft grey eyes meeting his own.

  
"Perhaps I should soon then? Maybe on this new material I should try and recreate how appealing your features are?" Even if Akira had wanted to respond, he wasn't sure that he could. The lump in his throat and the flush in his cheeks wouldn't go away no matter how hard he wished they would, especially now that he felt fingers untangle with his own and move to cup his cheeks. He swore that every small, intimate thing Yusuke did to him would forever turn him to mush. Long fingers gently linger around the features on his face, slipping under his glasses and delicately splaying them across his eyelids, exploring every inch to then find their way back to hold his jaw before slowly closing the already minuscule space between them.

  
It was slow and sweet and Akira was most definitely sure that Yusuke took very good care of his lips. They were so incredibly soft and molded perfectly against his own, he couldn't seem to get enough of them. Careful to not accidentally brush the burn on his nose he carefully but hungrily pushed forward while his fingers entwined with Yusukes shirt; a small unspoken gesture that it was okay to keep going. It didn't last too long after because both boys forgot to breath and separated with heavy breaths and kiss swollen lips. The first thing Akira was met with when his eyes fluttered open was a very flushed and dazed Yusuke and he was sure he didn't fair any better. After adjusting his glasses to rest back on his nose, a contempt sigh escaped his lips.

  
"It's getting excessively dark out, perhaps we should turn in?" Yusukes gaze shifted to the window next to them, a small sliver of moonlight was now the only thing lighting up the attic. Glancing over the other boys shoulder he caught glimpse of the clock by his window, seeing just how late it had become. He was tired, his back aching from his terrible sunburn and he could feel his eyes begin to get heavy. Plopping down on the mattress with his arms splayed out over his head, he had completely forgotten about the burn and was met with a searing pain as soon as his back hit the sheets resulting in a shriek from the boy. Yusuke slowly lowered himself down as well, giving the other boy an apologetic look.

  
"You remembered to lock up the cafe, correct?" An immediate groan left Akiras mouth. He honestly couldn't remember and there was absolutely no was he was getting back up. He couldn't do this to Sojiro though, he had to make sure he locked up everything right, but upon shifting on his side to climb over the other boy he noticed a sly grin spreading on the other boys face.

  
"I'm merely joking. The keys were on the counter so I locked up after you came up here and didn't seem to be coming back down." Yusuke pulled on the hem of Akiras shirt, pulling him gently back down on the bed. Slowly but surely the pain in his back had settled for now as his heavy eyes began to slowly close completely. While cuddled up next to the other boy Akira couldn't help but with that he could spend every night like this, well, except for the sunburn. That, he could do without.

**Author's Note:**

> get u a man to take care of u like yusuke takes care of his bae
> 
> also,
> 
> morgana is super nice and sleeps downstairs when yusuke spends the night hue


End file.
